


Tales of a Rookiez Agent

by SunsetPeril



Series: The War Over Mobius Saga [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gadget is precious, Platonic to Romantic, Sonic Forces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetPeril/pseuds/SunsetPeril
Summary: Nadia the Wolf is nothing special. She's not even wanted by the rest of the Resistance! So how does she end up with 2 friends, on Rookiez Special Forces, and with Gadget the Wolf as her lover in all the chaos?





	1. Close Call with the Enemy

Nadia the Wolf was the most cut off member of the Resistance by far, she even thought male and female were two different species! No one thought she belonged in the Resistance, they thought Commander Knuckles only let her in because 3 days before, he said ‘We don't care about your age or experience.’ and felt sorry for her. Which is why she was especially surprised when she found herself with two friends. And on the front lines.

“Wispons activate!” Knuckles gave his army the command and their weapons lit up and whirred. “Remember, these are robots led by Infinite, they've got no programming but to destroy anyone who gets in their way.” He waved his arm in a beckoning format. “Go, Go, Go!” Rebels flooded the zone and kept firing at any robots they saw. Nadia's headset dinged.

“Nadia!” Adalia the Cat screamed through Nadia's headset. “Infinite! Infiltrate flying base!” Adalia continued. 

“Infinite in our base?!” Nadia cried.

“No! Us! Infiltrate Infinite's base!” “Ok! Over and out!” Nadia spotted the base overhead, and jumped on railings in place before using a grappling hook to get inside the base.

“There you are!” Adalia, a light blue cat with a headset and a game face, headed over to her and blasted a robot. “Lynxette got caught up with a robot squadron, she'll be here.” Nadia nodded before running deeper into the base. Nadia jumped over control panels to reach the reactor for the base and overrode it. The reactor exploded. Nadia ran towards and exit and pressed the button on her headset. 

“Everyone out! Base is gonna blow!” She skidded to a stop. Infinite was 2 feet from her face. She started to panic. Infinite growled and fired a blast from the Phantom Ruby. Nadia ducked just in time to keep from getting blasted. Pain surged from the end of her tail. She pulled out her wispon and fired at Infinite. She escaped just as the base exploded.


	2. Post-Battle Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Knuckles meets with the troops after battle. Nadia, Adalia, and Lynxette meet Gadget.

The agents met in the feeding hall for post-mission debriefing.

“Great job, troops, we destroyed one of Eggman's bases with zero casualties. Nadia raised her paw. “Yes, Nadia?” “We do have a casualty.” She stood and winced as all of Rookiez Special Forces saw her singed and smoking tail. “What happened, soldier?” 

“I came face to face with Infinite.” She was interrupted by the whole unit gasping. Whispers of “Infinite? How is she still alive?” flooded the room. “He blasted my tail with the Phantom Ruby.” 

“Thank you for telling us, rookie.” She sat down. Adalia placed a hand on her shoulder, and lifted her tail with the other. 

“This looks bad, Nadia, what if you won't be able to feel your tail, or even worse, use it!” Nadia lifted her tail out of Adalia's paw to calm her down. All the agents went to eat and Nadia, Adalia, and Lynxette sat at their table. 

“Ouch, Nadia.” Lynxette winced. “Maybe your prince will come and heal it.” Adalia rolled her eyes. Lynxette was boy-crazy. She was a beautiful pink….wolf. Oh well, no one's perfect. 

“Hey.” The girls looked up. Gadget the Wolf was looking at them. “I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Gadget the Wolf.” Lynxette perked up faster than a cheetah on caffeine and shook his hand. 

“Hi! I'm Lynxette!” 

“I'm Adalia.” Adalia's tone was both nice and annoyed. 

“And you are?” Gadget looked at Nadia, catching her gaze. Nadia looked at him, stunned.

“Wolf. I-I mean Nadia. The wolf.”

“Nice to meet you, Nadia. You must have a lot of guts to fight after your encounter with Infinite. I don't think I have that much guts.” 

“Oh! Th-thank you.”

“Hope your tail gets better.” Gadget walked off, waving at Nadia.

“Bye…” Nadia waved timidly back. She thought, well she didn't know what she felt, but she thought her red fur was a blessing, her face was hot. Did she like him? She wondered if he liked her. But, there was no way he was a rookie like her, and she definitely wasn't worthy of a hero.

“He is one hot rookie.” Lynxette murmured, sighing contentedly . 

“Gadget's a rookie?!?!” Nadia screamed in her thoughts.


	3. Girl Talk in the Female Rookiez Bunkhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia, Lynxette, and Adalia have a chat in their bunkhouse.

“Gadget is so cute!” Lynxette proclaimed. 

“Lynxette. We're fighting for The Resistance. As Rookiez Agents, we've got some big shoes to fill, continuing Sonic's legacy.” Adalia scolded. Nadia sat by the window. She didn't know who Sonic was, but he was probably important. 

“Nadia, do you think I have a chance at Gadget?”

“Oh! Sure, I think everyone has a chance. You have more of one than me….”

“What-What was it like? The destruction of Metropolis City Zone?” Lynxette asked. Nadia sighed.

“In the three hours it took, people screaming as they were killed by illusions, blood flowing like rivers in the streets like that of a heavy storm's fallen rain, Infinite staring at the destruction and death with cold, cruel eyes, and my mother screaming at me to run, to survive.” Adalia and Lynxette looked down.

“Wow, I knew a lot of people died, but I didn't know it was that, well, devastating, horrifying, I can't think of a word!” Adalia mused. Nadia sighed and looked at the clock. 

“It's late, girls, we having a busy day of fighting tomorrow.” the female agents were beginning to climb into bed, Nadia tried to as well.

“Nadia! You can't sleep in your whole uniform!” Lynxette complained.

“I don't have anything else.” Nadia protested. 

“No, no, just don't sleep in your whole uniform. Take off your top shirt.” Nadia looked at her outfit, which consisted of a normal white shirt, a midriff length black shirt over it, and a pair of jeans. 

“Is that a good idea?” Nadia started. 

“Totally!” Lynxette began. “We're all girls, anyway.” she added, removing the armor parts of her Rookiez uniform and pointing to Adalia, who had changed shirts. Nadia shrugged as she took off the black shirt, setting it next to her bunk. They climbed into bed, Nadia sighed. 

“Shadow called Infinite ‘weak’.” Adalia said blankly from the bunk on top of Nadia's. 

“What?” 

“Infinite. The reason he's on a murder spree, it's because Shadow called him ‘weak’.” 

“We're at war…. Because of Shadow?” Nadia asked. 

“Maybe.” Adalia responded. 

“Don't sweat it, Nadia. Good night.” Lynxette mumbled softly before going to sleep. 

“Good night.” Nadia mumbled to the sleeping agents.


End file.
